phone call
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: mitsui feels a bit weird and calls up kogure for help
1. Default Chapter

PHONE CALL   
-Sushi-sama   
NOTE:   
I don't know what happened but i suddenly had an obsession..(EEP)   
no, eager to do an SD fic. I like Mitsui so he's the main one here.^_^   
And did i mention I also like Kogure? It's not that i want them.. i just   
like/love them! So...you may be wondering why the title is "Phone call"   
Well...nothing to write really..(DUH) okay,okay, so...it does have a   
connection with the story.. And without the phone, a miracle in everyone's  
lives, the story won't run.. (um.. not just because i placed phone call as   
the main thingy why the story started here doesn't mean i'm obsessed to it.   
(TV!!! THAT'S WHERE I AM OBSESSED!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) Anyway, read on.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It may not be so healthy after all...."  
  
Mitsui leaned back at his chair after sipping a bit in his half-full   
can of coke. He was tired again because he was breathing hard. He can't   
help it, he loves basketball. But today, he just had to go on a jogging  
for no reason at all. He just did it. On his way home, he ran. He ran   
so long he didn't notice he almost passed through his own house. He   
didn't have any idea why he did that. It may be a good exercise. After  
all, all they did in the basketball court was run. "Darn it!!!!" he   
shouted as he felt the liquid from the can spilling out from it. His   
shirt was stained. He immediately stood up and automatically shouted   
to his mother that nothing is wrong for his mom shouted asking him   
what is wrong. He soaked his shirt just so the stain won't stay long on   
the shirt. It was nothing really, but if his mom sees it, the sermon   
will now begin.  
  
He took the cordless phone lying on his bed and started   
dialing. "I wonder if Miyagi is home..." He whispered as he washed the   
stain off his shirt. "That little idiot..." He smiled as he remembered   
their practice awhile ago. He, Miyagi and Sakuragi had a little argument  
about his health, Miyagi's height and how great a tensai is Sakuragi.   
After all, Sakuragi was used or rather born with the gift of Brag rather   
than a gift of Gab. But to Mitsui, To Brag and to Gab is the same. He   
hanged the phone down after realizing that no one is answering it  
inside the Miyagi residence. "He must be out." He finally said and   
dried up his shirt then hang it near the window. "Now, who else is there   
to call?" he wondered. It was amazing or rather surprising how he wanted   
someone to talk to. In fact, it was downright weird. He was never that   
talkative but not really that silent as compared to Rukawa. He thought   
of calling up Rukawa but then thought that the guy won't say a thing..   
probably because he doesn't have anything to talk about because he   
doesn't care about anything but himself and basketball. And would probably  
OR possibly fall asleep at the beginning of the conversation or worse,  
won't let him start.  
  
He sighed again and leaned back on the side of his bed. "Maybe...Akagi."  
He thought again and started to dial but then suddenly hanged it. "What   
should I talk about with him anyway? He's probably studying or munching   
bananas at this time that he would not even let anyone or anything to   
disturb him." He frowned, he was suddenly thinking like Sakuragi. But   
he can't help it, Akagi really acted like a gorilla. Not to mention..  
*snicker* Looks like one to. He smiled, almost laughed about that thought.   
It was funny to be exact, and then he looked at the phone again. "Maybe  
I could call Kogure." He finally smiled and then dialled, waiting for someone   
to answer. "Hello?" A voice came. Mitsui recognized the voice and yelled.   
"OI! KOGURE! Howsa pal...look..you see...i wanted someone to talk to and   
everyone didn't seem right for it...or so i say...well..hey, did I disturb   
you or something?" He asked again. He heard Kogure yawn even if he did   
try to keep the phone a bit far from him to show respect to the caller.   
"well not really mitsui-san. I am just about to finish my homework."   
Kogure answered back in his usual tone and Mitsui imagined Kogure smiling.   
"Haha...smart gut. always thinking about lessons. You and Akagi alike."  
Mitsui laughed. "Very well then... maybe i should just hang this up and let   
you finish your job." Mitsui smiled and got ready to hang up when Kogure   
stopped him. "Uh... Mitsui-san... It's really unusual for you to find   
someone to talk to at this late hour. Do you have any problem that you   
want to talk about? I'm all ears and ready to help." Kogure said in his   
gentle voice. "No not really...Kogure...I really appreciate it...i just   
feel so restless and weird today." Mitsui said again and got ready to hang   
up thinking that he may be taking a lot of time of his friend and his studies  
when suddenly, Kogure asked again. "What about it?" Mitsui's eyes widened.   
"Man! this gut IS serious..." he mentally whispered.  
  
"Well not really that   
important." mitsui laughed again then stopped. "I don't think it's not.   
come on Mitsui-san...tell me.. as if were not friends. It doesn't have   
anything to do with basketball right? I mean.. you are very good with it and   
i don't think there's any problem with you regarding that matter." Kogure   
cheered up a bit in his tone. "No..not basketball." Mitsui laughed again.   
This time, with a bit energy. "Okay, you're really a hard guy to fool...I   
give up." He finally said. "Yokatta! Lay it on!" Kogure said energetically   
and gave mitsui a hint that he was all ears. "Well..after practice...I wasn't   
feeling that well.." Mitsui stammered and scratched the back of his head.   
"You're not sick are you? You must have been working too hard with the practice   
and everything. Why don't i call Akagi and tell him you need a re..." Kogure   
was cut off. "iie Kogure...Um.. you see..i'm not sick..but to tell you frankly,  
I'm acting weird." He finally said. "Just how weird? What do you mean by that?"   
Kogure asked again with worry in his voice. After all, Mitsui is one of the   
best players they have and they cannot lose him sick or emotionally ill for   
that matter. "Well..I came home today feeling hot and red..BUT I don't have   
a fever!" He immediately said to clear things for Kogure. "I was like..."  
he continued but the stopped. "Blushing?" Kogure asked.   
  
Mitsui's eyes widened and felt the warm flush all over his face again.   
"HOW?? How did you know that?!" He yelled and his mother came knocking on the   
door again asking why the hell is he shouting inside his room. He yelled back   
saying:"nothing" and "mind your own business" then he returned back to Kogure.   
"yeah..Kogure..I think that's it.. I feel it again...right now..I think i'm   
blushing.." He said as he felt his cold sweat trickle down from his forehead   
to his cheek. "That may be it Mitsui-san..but...I don't think there is a reason   
it..that is unless you know it..which i think not because you're asking me right   
now about it." Kogure sounded confused. Even if Mitsui cannot see him, he knows   
from the way his tone changed and he stuttered from then on.   
  
"Unless you tell me when do you feel this kind of feeling." Kogure stated again.   
Mitsui blushed again. It was so humiliating. Good thing he was at home and talking   
to Kogure on the phone. "Man...I think this guy can read minds..." Mitsui frowned.  
A week before it happened and he had no idea what it was. After the practice it   
happened again, and it came to him why he was running ot of his mind today.   
Because he wanted his blushing to stop. And all in all in this somewhat, interview   
with Kogure rather that consultation, all things came back to him and he had an   
idea, just an idea why he was blushing.  
  
"Oi...Kogure...you won't tell this anyone won't you?" Mitsui said in a low voice.   
"I won't you can trust me.. even if it is so shameful, i'll keep it." Kogure   
chuckled. " Damn you! it's not shameful at all.. it's just embarrassing." Mitsui   
blushed again. "Oh...so you know now the reason." Kogure said in a tone somewhat   
like very amused and very ready to hear the juicy stuff. Not like Kogure at all.   
"I think..." Mitsui came again. "Okay, then what is it?" Kogure asked again. This   
time, his voice now sounded excited and at the same time serious about what he would   
hear.   
  
"You see...." Mitsui continued and Kogure's eyes widened.   
  
tsuzuku! (to be continued^_^)   
  
Hahahahaha!!! freako!!! i like suspense thingys...hehe -_-;   
anyway...wait for the next chapter and be sure you don't miss the:  
"WHAT THE HELL DID MITSUI SAY TO KOGURE CHAPTER!!!!" 


	2. phone call chapter 2

Phone Call - chapter 2  
  
Authors note: Okay, this note will be long due to my very loooooooong vacation from the grave.   
  
I'm really sorry that I made a cliffhanger fic here. I'll make it up to you guys. A lot of misfortunes   
  
came my way that's why I wasn't able to post this earlier. Beside from schoolwork(who always get   
  
in the way), my computer got re-booted and all my files went kaput along with the chapters I made   
  
for the phone call. T_T; I will also be adding more fics from other series so please watch out for it.   
  
I sincerely apologize for all the delays and the wrong grammar stuff... sometimes I just   
  
get so messed up I always forget some words. okay enough with this.. let's get on with the story.   
  
---------------  
  
"You what?!" Kogure yelled like an idiot. "Um..." Mitsui blushed again this time, he looked like he   
  
was a tomato about to burst. "With who?!" Kogure followed. "Man you have so many questions! I   
  
think you had enough. that's about it thank you I'll hang up now." Mitsui frowned. Kogure was getting   
  
quite interested, not to mention entertained at Mitsui's sudden embarassment. Sure, he did say he   
  
thinks he's "in love" but Kogure did not have to go yelling about it as if it was impossible for him. "DON'T!!!"   
  
yelled Kogure at the other line that almost tore mitsui's eardrum apart. "Alright! Alright already!"   
  
The young man yelled, irritated. Kogure was being such a girl. "You didn't have to go yelling about   
  
it Kogure. Now you're acting like a girl waiting for some juicy stuff." Mitsui continued. Kogure said   
  
sorry but was then followed by a soft yet irritating chuckle. Not like Kogure at all. "I'm not a girl.."   
  
The young man with the glasses softly replied. "But what I'm about to hear is really a juicy stuff."   
  
He continued and this time laughing real hard. "Go on.. laugh all you want birdbrain. I don't care   
  
one bit." The MVP star frowned and again, attempting to slam the phone but was then again stopped   
  
by Kogure.   
  
A few minutes passed and Mitsui's room was again quiet. Mitsui spinned the now empty can he is   
  
holding as he tried to tell Kogure the "Juicy stuff". "Alright. I'll tell this once and I won't repeat it again.   
  
So you better listen carefully cause it will not be my fault if you don't understand it." Mitsui warned and threw   
  
the can into an empty wastebasket. It went inside with a swift, as expected from an MVP star. ^_^;  
  
"i..." He continued. Kogure pushed his ear hard on the receiver and had that serious look on his face   
  
as if he was taking a very difficult exam. "Ithinki'minlovewithayako!" Mitsui yelled and then dropped   
  
the phone on the floor as soon as he had said it. Kogure stammered. "Oi, mitsui... that was fast."   
  
Kogure said in a low voice. Mitsui, in delight that Kogure wasn't able to understand it, took a deep   
  
breath and picked up the phone with a smile on his face. "HAH! So you didn't understand it! I knew   
  
it! HAHAHAHAHA NOw you won't know! Sorryyyyyy Kogure hehe" Mitsui yelled mockingly as his   
  
mother knocked on his door again telling him to shut up acompanied by a couple of curses.   
  
"Yeah." Kogure slowly said as Mitsui continued to laugh on the other line. "I completely understand."   
  
He continued. As soon as Mitsui got what Kogure said, he stopped laughing and almost let out a cry.   
  
"YOU WHAT?!!!" He yelled again. "I said I understand." Kogure tried hard not to chuckle but there   
  
was a sound of mockery in his voice. "KOGURE! YOU CHEATED! YOU ROTTEN SON OF A----"   
  
The blue eyed man burst into flames. "Don't worry Mitsui.. Your secret's safe with me." Kogure   
  
assured. "That better be true you four eyed---- argh!" Mitsui yelled in frustration. Kogure was smart   
  
man, too smart.. he's beginning to be a pain.  
  
------------------  
  
"oi! oji-san, late for practice today eh? HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi's voice echoed around the gym.   
  
It was an irritating voice really, but what do you expect for someone who calls himself "tensai" for   
  
that matter? Everyone ignored the redheaded creep, except for one. "URUSE!" Mitsui growled   
  
like he hated the world. "oi.. daijoubu ka?" Ryota approached his pal who looked at him with a   
  
mad face, ready to growl again I suppose. "Okay.. I get the picture." Ryota backed out and   
  
approached Sakuragi and Rukawa who's now building an electrical current between them. "Okay,   
  
that's enough you two, you wouldn't want to add more to tension inside this gym." Ryota walked   
  
between the cat and the dog to serve as the wall. "What's wrong with him?" Sakuragi pointed to   
  
Mitsui who looked irritated as soon as he saw Sakuragi pointing at him. "Don't point at him BAKA!!!"   
  
Ryota took Sakuragi's pointing finger and turned it, making Sakuragi yell in pain.   
  
"You didn't have to do that Ryochin." Sakuragi rubbed his hands as he looked at Ryota with a bad face.   
  
"If you piss him more, you'll get something much worse than that!" Ryota pointed at Sakuragi's   
  
finger. "Me? Get defeated by the mere former gangster? Me? The tensai Sakuragi? You must be   
  
dreaming Ryochin! HAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi placed his hands on his waist as he laughed real hard.  
  
"d'aho." Rukawa softly said as he moved away from the blubbering idiot. If he stays there, he might   
  
be called one of the three stooges. He quickly mumbled about it which made Sakuragi and Ryota   
  
looked at him with furious faces.   
  
"So, how was the whole evening? Slept well?" Kogure approached Mitsui who was carefully or rather   
  
sleepily trying to tie his shoelaces. "Uruse. This is all your fault. I couldn't sleep well last night thinking   
  
about what I said to you and everything." Mitsui frowned in half eyelids. "You don't trust me do you?"   
  
Kogure raised an eyebrow. "It's not that baka. It's just that it's quite uneasy for me to have actually   
  
told someone my secret. Eversince I was a kid, i never told anyone about any of my secrets."   
  
Mitsui still focused on his shoelace tying. After so many attempts, he gave up. "That means you   
  
trust me." Kogure flashed a big smile. "Sort off. But don't go abusing it." Mitsui replied slowly as   
  
he leaned on to the wall trying to rest. "Since this is the start of you trusting people your secrets..."   
  
Kogure smiled with a sinister look on his face. Mitsui opened one eye and looked at his friend who he   
  
thinks has a sinister plan up in his head to match that sinister look on his face. "Perhaps, you could   
  
tell me your other secrets since you were a kid." Kogure laughed. "Now that's what I call abusive."   
  
Mitsui tried to frown but his sleepiness gets in the way. Kogure laughed again. "Just kidding. So,   
  
when will you tell her?" He continued. "hn." was Mitsui's reply as he slowly drifted to sleep. "Cause   
  
if you plan on telling her.. now is a good time cause here she is now with a smile on her face and   
  
I'll be leaving you two." Kogure chuckled as he stood up and approach Ayako then left.   
  
"What?!" Mitsui's eyes opened in shock to what Kogure just said.   
  
Yep, she really was there and she is now approaching him. Mitsui blushed hard and at that time,  
  
he didn't know what to do.   
  
At that time, he wanted to die.   
  
End of chapter! I'm still thinking on what Mitsui will actually do now... ^_^; It's not really a   
  
pairing stuff. It just made me think If mitsui also suffers the thing called "Infatuation"?   
  
And I think Ayako is the perfect one for it. 


End file.
